Angie
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: A song fic sorta based off the song Lucy by Skillet. A part of bits of prequel i'm writing for my PORTAL fic Hope .Hope you like kinda cute.


**HEY GUYS! Just a little oneshot i wrote for Doug and my OC Angie... It's kinda part of a bunch of prequel bits i'll be posting for my PORTAL fic Hope. **

**Just a cute little thing i did after listening to Lucy by Skillet...  
**

**So based off the song though i wrote my own lyrics.  
**

**Disclaimer Dont own portal or the song just Angie and Auren! And i have been made aware that songfics arent aloud which is weird becasue i've read lots of them and written a few... anyhoo here is a link and i would just like to say i own none of it the song is not mine and i cant sing fo shiz so that's a definate no and also i'm not a man so ... big shock i did not right the song i only expressed my love for it by parodying the lyrics but i dont own the actual song and the lyrics in the fic are not the lyrics from the song...  
**

**Anyhoo here's a link to the song which i do not own :) www . / watch?v=zL zturC1ZeE  
**

**Angie**

_Hey Angie, I hope and pray_

_Little baby took her first steps today_

_I'm a little lost right now_

_I really wish I could stay_

_I just came to talk for a while _

_I've got some things I need to say_

Doug gently placed the orange flowers on the smooth grey stone.

"I brought your favourites."

A breeze rustled his white coat and he lifted his unkempt hair out of his eyes.

"She walked today… you should have seen it, she got all the way across the office." He smiled sadly. "Tom says she's the quickest learner he's ever seen and he has five kids of his own. You remember them right? Lucy, Charlie, Sam, Ella and their newborn Katherine… She's only two months old… I remember when our _Hope_ was that small."

He knelt down in the grass in front of the grave.

"I have to get back but I just wanted to say I love you and baby does too…"

_Now that it's over_

_I wish you could see her_

_I know you'd give the world to_

_See that little smiling _

_Face looking_

_Back at you_

_Now that it's over _

_I wish you could see her_

I really need some help some way

_I don't know if I can face today_

"Oh sweetheart I wish you could see her… she's so big now." Doug lifted the wilting flowers from the stone and replaced them with new vibrant ones.

"She has your smile, I-I feel terrible inside because every time I look at her I miss you so much more, I love her more than life but I miss you Angie."

He looked up at the sky tears in his eyes.

"I need some help…sweetheart… I don't know if I can do this without you anymore… _it _is getting worse and I yelled at Auren yesterday… I didn't mean to I just-"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can do it…"

_Hey Angie, it's baby's birthday_

_She's turning eleven _

_And she knows your name_

_She's so different _

_Than you and me_

_But so the same in every way_

_I see you in her every day_

"It was Auren's birthday today." Again he replaced the flowers.

"Eleven years old… I can't believe it's been so long."

"She wants to come and see you… she's so stubborn and is so different than you and me… but I see so much of us in her… especially you. She insists on helping me with everything… I think she knows about my prob-… about _it_."

He sighed and touched the cold stone.

"Some times I wonder if you're really that far away."

_There we were_

_You were in my arms_

_Now you're gone forever_

_Here we are _

_Baby's in my arms_

Living the life that we could've had

Doug looked down at the photo in his hand. A wedding photo.

"I miss you sweetheart…"

"Daddy, can mommy hear what we're saying?"

"Of course she can." He squeezed the little girl's hand and tucked the photo underneath the fresh flowers.

"Hi mommy!"

"She loves you very much." He ruffled the girl's hair.

"Does your special gift let you hear her in heaven?"

He stiffened a little and then smiled.

"Yes… yes it does."

_I feel bad lying to her but her smile warms my heart just the same as yours did. _

"I love you mommy," she knelt down and threw her arms around as much of the tombstone as she could. "Daddy misses you lots but I know you just want us to be happy no matter what and I'm gonna be happy every day just for you!"

That brought tears to the scientist's eyes.

_Me and Angie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Angie have come to an end_

_Holding on this moment now_

_Just for baby now_

_Every day you're lit up in her eyes_

"I love you so much."

He dusted the aged stone.

"I am starting to finally see that you're gone… I know I need to move on."

He closed his eyes.

"I just want to hold onto this for a little longer. But today and for now on I will be the father I'm supposed to be… I know you're always with us and I feel kinda silly knowing Auren knew it before I did."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Here we are now, baby in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with baby and pray_

_That I am ready to face today_

Doug held the thirteen year old girl close.

"I'm sorry I've been a terrible father."

"No you haven't daddy, I love you and I know you miss mom."

"I have some problems and I know I'm always busy but I know that should never put any of it on your shoulders."

"I'm here for you daddy no matter what. Mom would have wanted me to take care of you."

He leaned back and looked at the girl.

"You know you sound more like her every day."

"And I hope I can make you stronger like she did…"

_Me and Angie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Angie have come to an end _

_Got to live with baby this way_

_I know I'm gonna make it today_

"I miss you so much Angie…"

Orange and vibrant.

"But this is my last visit for a while…"

Smooth stone

"I've got to start living for the new love of my life…"

A soft breeze.

"I'm gonna be stronger for you sweetheart and for our baby too…"


End file.
